


Forget Me Not

by The_Shy_One



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slow start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

It was a slow start.

He would always make his presence known, wanting the other man to get use to him without flinching. The soft sound of wings flapping as he came closer, the sound of a boots thick heel hitting the floor and the way he would softly touch his face when the other man faced him.

His heart would stutter for a moment or two, when seeing Kurt go through emotions quickly on his face before smiling gently at him. Then the other man would carefully tug his hand towards somewhere, wanting to either show him something or quietly sitting somewhere, reading a book.

He liked when Kurt read quietly to himself, as it gave him an opportunity to look at the blue man without being caught. The few moments where he was caught and had to stumble over words to excuse why he was staring, was his favourite. The way the man smiled, like he knew a secret, made him think that he could have a chance.

It wasn’t until one of those moments happened once more was when he got his answer.

As he quickly spoke, trying to give a new excuse to why he was staring that he felt Kurt put a hand to his face, cupping his cheek. He stopped talking and felt his face grow hot. He also knew his face must have been extremely red, with how the other man was holding his face. Like porcelain that could crack if squeezed hard enough.

“K-Kurt?” Warren asked, almost afraid to. He didn’t want the moment to be a dream. Something fake to which he couldn’t grasp.

“Yes Engel?”

“Why are you holding me?” He wanted to know. He didn’t want this to end. To have it cruelly taken from him.

“Because.” Was all he got.

They were quiet for a moment or two before Kurt started to lean a bit.

His breath, caught in his throat and there was moment of fear.

It was went away as he felt warm lips against his. A few seconds where Kurt and him were kissing before the other man leaned back, just enough for Warren to see the other’s lips.

“Is this an answer?” Kurt said, confidence just pouring from the man.

He nodded quickly and then in a moment of bravery, he closed the gap between him and Kurt. 

It was a slow start, but it was it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I did it. I actually wrote a fic for this pair. I know I shouldn't have, but with wanting more of the pair and some of the other fics being cute, I couldn't help it.
> 
> I hope I did the ship justice. (Even if I feel it's a bit occ)
> 
> (I'll probably write another fic if I can. I love this ship very much.)


End file.
